unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal like a camel
|details = Have you ever seen a dromedary camel? A travelling scholar of Merida wants to investigate an animal which looks like a camel. It will be quite distant, so I tols him the price would be high. If you want to take it on, speak to the travelling scholar in Merida. |step1 = /Scholar who likes camels/Merida/Travelling Scholar/ Do you know the Dromedary camel? I love the mouth and eyes of camels. When I see such a lovely animal, I want to know more. This time, I'm requesting that you look into those animals, but before that... Have you seen the animal that a house around here keeps? |step2 = /Llama that looks like a camel/Merida/Travelling Scholar/ The animal has pointy ears and white hair. The animal is called a llama and many families around here keep them. With the lovely eyes and mouth, don't you think it resembles a camel? Beyond that, more than just the shape of a llama resembles a camel... |step3 = /A hardworking animal/Merida/Travelling Scholar/ The Dromedary lives in the deserts of Africa. It is used to transport goods and in particular has a deep connection with nomads. And then far from Africa, here in the New World, this animal the llama is also used by people to transport goods and transport for long distances. Don't you think it's mysterious? |step4 = /As well an camels and llamas/Merida/Travelling Scholar/ In a completely different region, the same type of animal is living with the same type of people. Other than the camel and the llama, are there other similar animals? Just when I was thinking this, I heard a certain rumour... |step5 = /Story of famous explorer from Lima/Merida/Travelling Scholar/ There is a rumour of an animal called the guanaco on the west part of this continent. According to the story of a famous Explorer from Lima, its appearance is very similar to a camel's. It has soft, light brown coloured fur and is only seen at high elevations. I want you to look into this guanaco. Please take care of this. |step6 = /Location of the guanaco/Lima/Famous Explorer/ Yeah, I talked about the guanaco when I stopped by Merida. But I didn't think the Scholar in Merida would have this much interest in the guanaco. If you want to see it, leave through the town gate and search north of Lima. It looks like a camel and a llama, so if you see it, you'll know. |stepfinal = Investigation of a camel like animal/North Lima/in western part/ It appears that the guanaco, an animal which looks like a camel, which you were requested to look for, lives in the mountains north of Lima. The request this time is from a travelling scholar from Lima. To live up to his expectations, you should head off to investigate. |discoXP = 340 |cardXP = 170 |reportXP = 280 |reportfame = 120 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Discovery of Lima required. |preQ1 = map/Humpback animal map/Ecological Research/1/Biology/1///Dromedary |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = North Lima |seaarea = Peru Sea Basin }}